Mighty Keitaru
by RowdyRob
Summary: Keitaru finally gets payback and winds up having a legacy


**_What if Keitaru became a championship pro wrestler?_**

Chapters 1 Words 827

 **To be clear I don't own any part of "Love Hina " nor do I own any of the characters from "love Hina" .They are the property of ken Akamatsu.**

Keitaru walked all the way home from the emergency room.

This time he needed to think things through .

This time, he had lost a few a teeth .

This time , he had over 30 stitches running from his right cheek to his forehead.

This time, he barely escaped a fatal blow only inches from his temple.

This time, he was given stronger pain medicine along with powerful antibiotics.

He thought about his Aunt who never stood up for him, who never stopped Naru from hitting him with the 'sky rocket' punches. Who never quit chewing on her cigarette and pretending all was ok.

He thought about his Mom and Dad who never came to help him and his grandmother who invited him to be manager of Hinata House and never told him about the psycho girls with issues that live there.

In the last two years he has had contusions of the face, eyes swollen shut , broken jaw ,broken nose and over 20 concussions all thanks to the "sky rocket " punch by Naru .He also was always being threatened with decapitation by would be Samurai Mataka .

Keitaru had enough.

Enough pain,

enough acusations,

enough emasculations,

enough humiliation,

enough ridicule

and enough rejections it was time for a change.

As Keitaru pondered all that he had been through he got a call ,his Grandmother died of a stroke .

Keitaru got a , a check made out to him for hundreds of millions of yen and the deed to the Hinata House . Keitaru inherited a lot .the old bird was wealthy .

Keitaru's parents received their thousands ,so did his aunt. Keitaru got the lion share of the old bird's estate but no one seemed to notice or care.

He joined a private gym in Tokyo .This gym was massive and It would wind up costing him thousands of yen to be trained .

Most people who join can only afford to choose one program.

He chose every program !

Keitaru wanted to address his problems head on, to make him the best he could possibly be.

He chose ;Ninjitsu for balance,

Taekwondo for self defense,

Jujitsu for confidence

Greco-Roman wrestling to learn holds and counter holds for variety

Weapon -Kata to learn how to use martial arts weapons

and weight lifting for all around strength to add power to all his moves.

The program was the most difficult thing he had ever done. He felt like he was pushing a heavy shopping cart full of bricks up a steep hill every day. For months it was seemingly too challenging for him but he would never give up he was driven.

The Ninja training was a challenge to his balance since he was naturally clumsy, he fell often and limped to the next class.

His sparring was one sided , he got the hell beat out of him five different ways.

Over time , somewhere down deep he had a growing resolve and that alone kept him on his course to complete every discipline.

Keitaru's main routine was to wake early , quickly eat some fruit and drink a protein shake then go train .He would get back to Hinata House bedraggled ,weary and sore and he would finally collapse in his bed.

One holiday he went to the steam bath and walking back to his room shirtless he heard a gasp from the cheeky one Kitsune , she stared at his already well chiseled upper body and washboard abs, Keitaru smiled. He never felt that kind of admiration before .

Keitaru had finally mastered each discipline and took time off to study .

Jogging to the bus to retake the entrance test to Tokyo University he slipped on a banana peel and somersaulted landing on his feet right in front of Naru who crashed into him .Naru yelled "IDIOT" and swung at him but this time, quicker than a hiccup, Keitaru blocked her punch and caught her arm and threw her ,she landed hard on her ass.

She was angry and got up and swung again this time Keitaru ducked and trapped her in a hammer lock.

Naru screamed "YOUR HURTING ME !"

Keitaru wasn't really applying any pressure to really hurt her .He just stared and said coolly and calmly,

"I know it hurts and you're a girl and I abhor violence against women, but you have bullied me so much, that I make this one exception it's enough. You cost me thousands of yen in medical bills, to say the least.

Try to punch me ever again I will break that arm of yours and then I will evict you from Hinata House !"

Keitaru let go and Naru slowly walked back to her room shocked at Keitaru's actions.

Motoko, the would be Samurai, could not believe what she saw and unsheathed her katana blade running at Keitaru .

Keitaru ducked a swipe that could have taken part of his head off.

He leaped out of the way and took a martial arts stance .

Another lightning fast blade swing and Keitaru caught her blade between his hands,.

He yanked the blade from Motoko's hands and snapped it in half.

He said "Motoko, I would call the police and have you arrested for assault and battery but no. You have already lost all your honor. That is enough for me.

You have repeatedly attacked me while I was unarmed and I know your masters never taught you to be blatantly aggressive against and unarmed person.

Pack your things and leave, your evicted.

Motoko was embarrassed, she bowed her head and did as Keitaru said and began her journey home in disgrace.

Keitaru let his Aunt be manager of Hinata House for a while .

Naru latter befriended Keitaru , she stayed single and remained at Hinata House . They kept in touch via face book.

Keitaru hired Naru as manager of Hinata House when Keitaru's aunt died in a bus crash.

Mataka left her home in shame moved to America and studied linguistics. She taught Japanese as a second language at an elementary school in Los Angeles . A few years later she was killed in a riot trying to save some street children from gunfire .

Keitaru moved to Florida and married a sweet American girl names Jessica.

She had always been a rabid fan of a pro wrestling, her enthusiasm rubbed off on Keitaru .He watch it on TV every Thursday.

Then they went back to Japan this time to join a professional wrestling federation .

Keitaru was slim and acrobatic a natural high flier

He went on to thrill packed stadiums all over Japan.

He retired a multi millionaire from wrestling

They had three sons who he taught martial arts and pro wrestling secrets to .

Each grew up to become pro wrestlers and win championships.

They were the very first Japanese World 8 man tag team champions as father and sons !

 **this story was my reaction to watching a few episodes of Love Hina. I was very angry and this helped me settle down and think. This is my first ever written story .**


End file.
